langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Swedish course
right|300px [This page can better be seen in Monobook skin.] Basics * kvinna, flicka, pojke, ett barn Jag är en man. = I am a man. Jag är en pojke. = I am a boy. Jag äter. = I eat. Han äter. = He eats. Hon är en kvinna. = She is a woman. Han är en pojke. = He is a boy. en pojke och en flicka. = a boy and a girl ett äpple = an apple Hon äter ett äpple. = She eats an apple. en man och en kvinna = a man and a woman * ett äpple, ett bröd, vatten, em meny Jag dricker. = I drink. Kvinnan dricker vatten. = The woman drinks water. En kvinna dricker. = A woman is drinking. Mannen dricker. = The man drinks. Hon och han. = She and he. * kvinna --> kvinnor Ni äter. = You (all) eat. Vi äter. = We eat. Vi läser. = We read. De äter bröd. = They eat bread. Jag läser. = I read. Män och kvinnor. = Men and women. De dricker vatten. = They drink water. De är men. = They are men. * mjölk, en smörgås, ris Du äter. = You eat. De är pojkar. = They are boys. Ni är flickor. = You are girls. En flicka äter en smörgås. = A girl eats a sandwich. Mannen dricker mjölk. = A man is drinking milk. Du har ett brev. = You have a letter. * en bok, ett brev, Det är en meny. = It is a menu. ett brev och en tidning = a letter and a newspaper ett barn = a child, barnet = the child en pojke = a boy, pojken = the boy, pojkar = boys en flicka = a girl, flickan = the girl, flickor = girls * nej! ja! hej! Tack! = Thanks! Hej då! = Bye! Tack så mycket! = Thank you very much! Ursäkta! = Sorry!/ Excuse me! Hallå! / Hej! = Hello! Varsågod! = You are welcome!/ Here you are. Ja, snälla! = Yes, please! Välkommen! = Welcome! God natt! = Good night! God morgon! = Good morning! God morgon och välkommen! = Good morning and welcome! pojkar och flickor = boys and girls Phrases Kvinnan älskar mannen. = The woman loves the man. Kvinnan talar inte engelska. = The woman does not speak English. Jag talar svenska. = I speak Swedish. Jag ticker om en flicka. = I like a girl. Mannen älskar kvinnan. = The man loves the woman. Mannen ticker om kvinnan. = The man likes the woman. Hon talar inte engleska. = She does not speak English. Food * ett ägg, ett vin, en ost, en tomat, en fisk, salt, kaffe, socker, pasta * en restaurang * en apelsin, en citron en middag = a dinner fisk och kyckling = fish and chicken Vin är en dryck. = Wine is a beverage (drink). Dialogue -- Hej Maja. Hur mår du? (Hello Maja. How are you?) -- Hej Björn. Jag mår bra, tack! Och du? (Hello Björn. I'm fine, thanks! And you?) -- Tack bara bra. (Very well, thanks.) -- Hej då! (Goodbye!) -- Hej då! (Goodbye!) -- Hej Maja. Hur mår du? (Hello Maja. How are you?) -- Kanon! Och du? (Great! And you?) Numbers See also * English course * French course * German course * Italian course * Spanish course * Portuguese course * Dutch course * Irish course Links * OnlineSwedish.com * Babbel.com * Introduction to Swedish * 101languages.net/swedish/ * Spoken articles at Swedish Wikipedia * Svensk-tyskt lexikon * Svensk-franskt lexikon Categorie:Limba suedeză